someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
The City of Woe
}} The City of Woe is the first quest in New Vegas Bounties III, the start to the last important questline in Someguy2000's Fallout: New Vegas mod series. Description With the Mojave Wasteland now purged of its most dangerous elements, rumors abound of a mysterious newcomer seeking out the now-famous Courier. While many of the accounts vary, they all share a common message delivered by the traveler: "Tell (PC Name) to go where it all began." Recalling your past deeds as a bounty hunter, you soon realize it can only mean one place: Randall & Associates. Perhaps you should seek out this stranger and ascertain his motives. New Vegas Bounties III is recommended for veteran Couriers (Levels 35+). Detailed Walkthrough Where it all began As soon as you start the game with New Vegas Bounties III installed, your pip-boy will be updated with the quest. Your first objective is to travel back to the Randall & Associates shack, where a man named Virgil is waiting for you. Speaking to Virgil, he reveals himself to be an employee of Marko, who is very upset after you killed his brother Sergio, and wants you to settle the score with him in Utah, which Virgil has been sent on his behalf in order to take you there. However, Virgil has also been sent to take care of some business contracts in the Mojave, some of them are connected to your past work with Randall and decided to bring you along for the mission. Accept his proposal and he will mark the location to an abandoned house while he makes a stop somewhere first. You caused this Going to the house just North of the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters, the same place where you killed Kurt Katil in the first mod, you'll find a home with a body hanging by a chain outside, Virgil will be waiting for you while taking a whiff. Interacting with Virgil, he informs you that after you killed Eileen, the NCR believed the area would be safer for people to start moving in. However, Eileen's gang was always kept in line with her threat of emasculation, and she was just the tip of the iceberg, a more ferocious Fiend named Troy got to take over her gang, who took pleasure in chronic raping, worse than Cook-Cook. With the guaranteed safety by the NCR, a family; the Owens, moved into the home before you, and the aftermath you see is Troy's doing. Virgil asks you to step inside the home to see the damage. Upon stepping inside, you will find the skeletal remains of the Owen family, including their child, raped, tortured and murdered. Virgil taunts you by saying that if he was in your case, he would feel devastated as this is technically your fault. Regardless of your response to him about this, he tells you to meet him at Troy's hideout to take the fucker down. Follow your marker to Troy's Hideaway where Virgil is waiting outside, Virgil will give you the privilege of killing Troy and asks that you don't cut off his finger as there won't be a reward. OPTIONAL: Little background chatter Before going inside, you can talk to Virgil and inquire a bit about his background and relation to Marko, if you have low intelligence, you can make up some very hilarious questionable dialogue. Virgil will tell you that he grew up in a vault, hence his pip-boy, which he claims has been as useful as a "loyal hound" and that he prefers it over a wife. Inquiring about his life as a vault dweller, Virgil claims that as a child he never liked living in there and always found it to be as equivalent as a prison and wanted to leave, he would always find an escape from reality by comic books and literature and did not pay attention in the vault's provided school, which his father did not approve of and would regularly destroy his books to punish him for it, which Virgil wasn't even agitated by as he was always able to imagine his own fantasy world in his mind. Virgil's father provided for his family by working in the maintenance department, which he hated, and was often agitated when Virgil would spend his own time withdrawn from his father. Because of which, Virgil's father would drink a lot and beat both Virgil and his little brother up, the Overseer of the vault was a traditional type who could not be bothered to interfere. His father did have plans for his kids though, hoping they would take up in his footsteps and work in the maintenance department alongside him when they come of age, which Virgil dreaded looking forward to. Asking how he escaped, Virgil claims that when he was thirteen, the water chip in his vault gave out and the dwellers had to make contact with outside, he wanted to be apart of the scouting expedition, but his father would not allow him, so he planned on sneaking out of the vault with his younger brother, however the plan failed and they were caught, their father beat Virgil until he fell unconscious. Virgil was put in the infirmary as a result, and his father was put in jail, however due to his father's remarkable work in the vault's maintenance, the Overseer demanded his release the next day. Because of this corruption, Virgil claimed to have an epiphany in the infirmary that day, seeing everyone having worked against him and using their influence to make others in a worse state. One night, Virgil took his father's baseball bat and bashed his kneecaps till he was immobile, finally apologising and confessing to everything he did wrong to his son, Virgil's stepmother witnessed the whole thing and did not interfere due to being "a timid soul". Right after the violence, Virgil announced to his parents that he and his brother were leaving the vault and they should not bother trying to find them, his father agreed with no hesitation out of fear. A skeleton crew was guarding the entrance, so Virgil took advantage and managed to slip out before the guards found out about the violence that took place. Virgil claims now, he regrets sparing his father, finding him to be a waste of life. Questioning what happened when he made it to the surface, Virgil and his brother quickly adjusted to the outside and walked east with only the baseball bat as defence, there weren't any nations in the east, only towns and tribes with no real order, so they were clueless on where to go, eventually they were captured by a band of slavers led by a man named Dickey, Virgil was abused very harshly by the slavers, the abuse he found to be nothing in comparison of the pain he endured from his father. What agitated Virgil the most was when he would see his brother getting abused, and due to his age, eight-years-old, he was planned to be sold as a sex slave. Fortunately for the brothers, due to their father's insistence to raise them into the world of maintenance, Virgil was able to get the slave collars off, however they were caught escaping and Dickey went after them with dogs. After running for a while, Virgil spotted a town in the distance, but due to the brother's being worn out from all the running, they would not make it in time before Dickey would catch up. Virgil made the ultimate sacrifice and sent his brother to the town while backtracking to face Dickey and buy at least one of them time to escape. Virgil does not describe what happened to him when Dickey took him back, but is only able to claim that he had known the hell that was awaiting him for when he got back, he would've committed suicide. Asking about his past with Marko, Virgil claims that after being brought up in a violent uprising, Marko found him when he was a young thug and found him unique, he decided to take Virgil in, teaching him how to be more violent but to also how to educate himself, claiming that Marko was once a slave and the experience he learned from was amazing. Virgil guarantees that if he had not met Marko, he would become some anonymous forgotten Raider. He met various other gangs such as Red Bear, who feared Marko, Virgil kept his loyalty to Marko due to him always being the one who wins, that they had profit but were also a brotherhood. From this, Virgil asks if this is the same case with your companions, you can respond in whatever fashion of your own view, but you will have an extra dialogue option if you have the perk Ferocious Loyalty and if you pick it, it should be something for you to think about when you go to face him in Utah. Inquiring about Marko, Virgil will describe him as similar to you, having been forged in violence and reborn a survivor and also survived impossible odds that any regular person would succumb death to. Virgil claims that Marko once told about when he was captured in the east by cannibalistic raiders and was forced to watch as they devoured his comrades until he understood servitude, he went along with it and proved himself to the raiders and even cooked meals, becoming very trusted by the leader and was finally offered to join in the ranks as long as he killed without hesitation, which required him to slaughter a family of a random farmer, who would later turn out to be Steven Randall and his wife, a story you should no doubt be aware of already. After completing the job, the raider leader became so impressed that he made Marko his right-hand man and exceeded all expectations of a raider. Eventually, Marko's gang soon met a rival group of raiders, in the eve of a battle, Marko turned on his leader and sedated him, carrying him into the enemy camp where everyone watched as he blinded, castrated and paralysed his own leader in front of his enemies, he then turned his attention on gang and announced himself as the leader of their enemy, and offered any of them to challenge him, nobody would bring themselves to. Due to the fear he endured into the tribe, he and his own tribe were able to win an easy victory, the raiders they captured were given the same fate as Marko's former leader, except they were disembowelled as a final act, and fed the entrails of the slowly dying men to his dogs, ensuring that they were alive for a while to ensure that they would be in agony for the longest they can be. After all of the enemy died, Marko took the still alive leader and carted him around for years like a caged animal, showing everyone that ever consisted crossing him that they would face a fate worse than death. You can then ask Virgil if he doesn't feel guilty working alongside Marko, he'll claim that Marko always had a philosophy where man can make his own law in a post-apocalyptic world, morality in a world such as this is delusional and self-indulgent, claiming that if you'd seen what he has seen, you'd appreciate the truth in this. Marko taught him to stay alive and to trust his own instincts, always looking out for his own people. Bottom line, Virgil does not feel guilty, as he believes there is no heaven or hell, that eventually everyone gets what is coming to him, and he'll no doubt get his, so it is for the best to make the most of it until that happens. You can chew him out on embracing to be the bad guy, but he'll call the idea of there being a "bad guy" foolish, bad to him is a strong individual, and good is nothing but stripped raw flesh eaten by the hungry, that you yourself should appreciate having bad people around as they are what bring you up, and that being good just means you're nothing but a bag of meat with an expiration date. Inquiring if this is about Sergio, having a hard time believing the two were close considering the attitude Sergio gave to you about Marko when you faced him, Virgil tells you that even bad individuals love their family, Marko had heard of you before Sergio's death and knew of how hard you were to kill, which didn't sit well with him and he was already planning to set out and prove that you were no better than mere mortals, or at least him. Asking Virgil why Marko sent him instead of coming himself, Virgil says that Marko is more pragmatic than that, telling you not to worry as soon the two of you will fight on his terms, he is currently busy stabilising things in Utah. Questioning if you want him so badly, you can give a response to him about it. Justice done Going inside to Troy's quarters, Troy demands to know who you are and threatens to kill you, however Virgil is easily able to stoke fear into him by informing him that he works with Marko whom is unhappy that he ignored his messages, Troy tries to brush this off by saying he was busy, but by then, Virgil has made up his mind, Troy begs for his life and tries to bargain, but Virgil tells him that this is keeping balance, Troy even begins crying for his mother, Virgil then lets you kill Troy and you're now free to put the coward rapist down. After killing him, Virgil congratulates you and admits that Marko was right about bringing you along for the job, "you're a real killer" he says. Virgil now asks that you meet him in Freeside as the two of you are going to confront the "splendour of Vegas' grand cesspool", he leaves for you to meet him there. Not everyone is pure evil Once in Freeside, speak to Virgil who is standing outside a building next to a prostitute named Jill. Virgil explains the establishment is known as "Karl's Kandy", a place that does not offer confectionaries, it is one of the many brothels in Freeside, and the woman that you see before you; Jill, is the daughter of Charlie Half-Cock, the sniper who attempted to kill you when you went after Red Bear. Charlie's earnings as a mercenary was to provide for his daughter after his wife left him, literally due to the accident with his penis, because of you killing him, Jill, only sixteen-years-old, has had to make earnings herself by prostituting herself. However, Jill apparently got good at it and made a name for herself, making a decent amount of earnings which she seemed to enjoy. However Karl, hearing word of Jill's talents, wanted her in his employment and took her in his business. Bottom line is that Karl isn't just a pimp, he also gets his women hooked on chems to make them more dependant. Jill fell victim to this and he got her addicted to Jet, which has made her less focused on her rationalising her earnings as she is more focused on refuelling her addiction which later lead to her becoming broke, causing her to become de facto property of Karl. Virgil is allowing you to kill Karl before he can make Jill's life even worse, but at the same time, he also has some news he has to deliver to the guy, so you both will be able to kill two perverts with one stone. Before going inside, you can ask Virgil what Dickey did to him when he got re-captured. Virgil claims that he suffered for five years under Dickey's wrath, forced to work, get beaten, repeat, all the while listening to Dickey's laughter, the only thing that kept him going was the thought of his younger brother having escaped and presumably living happy. Eventually Virgil was put up for fighting other slaves to the death, which he knew would be his chance to up himself in the ranks and hopefully get his own freedom. Going inside the brothel, you will find Karl in the middle of trying to force a prostitute to perform oral on him. Interrupting, Karl tells to go back downstairs if your looking for sex, Virgil chews Karl out for harming starving hookers and calls you a real man, Karl takes no intimidation and threatens to crack his skull open and defecate in it, Virgil brushes this off by reminding him about his arrangement with Marko, Karl does not believe that Marko is real and says he only stole some guys money by saying he'd kick it up to Marko, only using him as a scam. However, that was no scam, he rightfully stole from one of Marko's associates, this causes him to panic, claiming he was only joking with guys in Freeside, still believing that Marko isn't real, Virgil then lets you kill Karl, whom begs for his life. After killing Karl, Virgil congratulates you again for doing the job. He has one more place he wants you to stop at before the two of you make the journey to Utah. OPTIONAL: Did his family deserve this? Meeting Virgil in the NCR residence area outside of Vegas, he informs you that the home before you belongs to Dana Quigley, the widow of Tom Quigley, the former NCR Ranger with syphilis that you killed. While Tom Quigley was often a womaniser and a madman, he would still provide for his family, as when he raided caravans he would send out all the stuff he collected to his family. After you killed the man, Dana and her children went into a dire situation, barely able to provide for her kids. Her destitute was so dreadful that she was pressured into selling her only daughter into the Legion's slavery after a businessman made her an offer of hefty caps. While the offer helped her family get on with life again for a while, she is running out of money and her crops are failing, at some point she is no doubt going to have to make another sacrifice. While already maddened over selling her daughter, Dana is in a mental struggle with how to proceed, whether it be to sell the farm, prostitute herself, or even give away another one of her children. Virgil asks that you go pay her a visit, you can refuse and move on to the next job, skipping this part, or agree and go in to see her. Before going in, you can question Virgil about what happened to him when he was brought in the slave fighting arena. Virgil claims that Dickey only put him in for his main planned fighter; Jay, to get some practice. The guy was a lot stronger than Virgil and had already won a dozen fights, but Virgil kept reminding himself about his brother. Jay broke Virgil's arm and half his ribs, but Virgil was able to gain victorious after gouging out the man's eyes and driving his heel into his skull. Being the first time he killed someone, he was also happy to see for once that Dickey was displeased. After the fight was over, a man named Thompson bought Virgil from Dickey, saving Virgil the worry of being punished by Dickey for killing his most valued prized fighter. Unlike Dickey, Thompson was respectful, he made Virgil an offer to win enough matches that he would let him go free, but if he won a lot more matches, he let him join his crew. With nowhere to go, Virgil chose the latter. Virgil went on to win matches against those that were bigger, stronger, weaker, smaller than him, and always managed to succeed one way or another. Some time after Thompson died, Virgil met Marko, the rest is history. Going into Dana's residence, you find Dana and her two sons wandering around the home. You have a few ways to resolve the situation. *Murder Dana in front of her children. *Threaten to tell Dana's neighbours about her crime of selling her child into slavery, she pleads that you do not tell anyone as she was desperate and starving, you lose 25 karma points for this. At this point you have multiple ways to take advantage of the situation: **Change your mind and tell her that her secret is safe with you and you won't tell anyone, she thanks you and you can go. **Offer Dana your silence if she makes it worth your while, she offers to give you 250 caps, the last of her money that she's been keeping aside. But if that isn't enough, she offers to have sex with you, allowing you to "do whatever you want" with her. Accepting the caps will lose you 50 points of karma, accepting the sex loses you 100 karma points. If you do any of these, Virgil will be impressed, having not expected any of that from you and believes that Marko might have some use for you. Of course, there are better ways to resolve the issue: *Inquiring about Dana's dire situation and asking if she needs any help, she'll tell you that at this rate she needs a "golden goose" to get her family back into shape, she is close to being kicked out of the farm by the bureaucrats at Freeside. If you have the Lord Death perk, you can offer to kill them for her, but she refuses, calling you crazy and that others will take their place. **You can give her 200 caps, obviously not enough, but she appreciates your attempts to help her. Virgil calls this cruel as it will only give her a moment of hope before she struggles again. **Offer her 2,000 caps, more than enough to help her family. Dana is stunned to this amount and becomes suspicious, asking why you would give away such a large sum of money to a complete stranger, thinking it's a con set up by the Hostetlers. ***Be honest with her and tell her that you're the one who killed her husband, she cuts you off before you can say anymore, furiously forcing you to leave, refusing your "blood money". Virgil finds this funny and compliments you for having "pure balls". ***With a Speech skill of 65, you can lie and convince her that you're only a concerned citizen with extra caps, she believes it but is at a loss for words as you're "saving their lives", she takes the caps, you earn 50 karma points for this. Virgil will question if it pained you having to lie to her. ****With less than 65 Speech, you can try and force her to take your money, but she'll refuse due to you "taking on that kind of approach" ***With the Terrifying Presence perk, you can threaten to deposit her heart to the First Bank of Hell if she doesn't accept the money, she'll dramatically thank you and accept the money. This intrigues Virgil as he has never seen an individual use fear as a way of doing good and admits it'll be something that he wants to try himself. Regardless of what you do to atone, Virgil tells you that no matter how much good you do, you are the cause of her misery, and that you should try to bury any responsibility you feel so it won't slow you down. After taking care of the situation, Virgil tells you to meet him at Cottonwood Cove as you'll be taking care of some Legionaries. Secret deals gone wrong Upon arrival at the cavern, Virgil tells you that it is the temporary home of Marcus Scribonius Libo Drusus, he is responsible for the slaves. Behinds the Legion's back, Drusus has engaged with "unsavoury elements" who are in the employment of Marko, this is a capital offence in the Legion and he is having second thoughts, you are needed to remind him of his obligation by taking him down, saving the Legion the job. Crawl into the Cella Centurionis and Drusus will question whom dares to enter, he threatens to bludgeon the two of you if you don't identify yourselves, after Virgil brings up Marko, Drusus believes that this is a bluff and claims he is done dealing with Marko's lawless scum, but Virgil reminds him about the captives he accepted from them months ago, Drusus panics and pleads that the Legion not know about it or he'll be scorched and crucified as a criminal, but Virgil says he is a criminal anyway, as Drusus tries to make a comeback by rejecting a wield, Virgil kills him on the spot. Virgil shames Drusus for being unable to accept the change in his actions, reminding him of you. Virgil tells you that he is now done with his mission and is going to return to Frosthill, he asks you to meet him at the Northern Passage and tells you to leave any companions behind as he has been instructed to bring you only. Let the anticipated battle commence Meet up with Virgil at the Northern Passage and let him know when you're ready. The two of you will travel 250 miles to Frosthill, you will get to watch the introduction, or you can skip it. Category:New Vegas Bounties III quests